A Day Off Can Pay Off Jemi Oneshot
by JosephAdamsGirl
Summary: Jemi oneshot. Joe decides to hang out with Ashley for his day off but she has other plans. Click the link to see what happens.


**A DAY OFF CAN PAY OFF**

**Kevin: okay so we have a day off today. I'm gonna hang out with Danielle. See ya guys. *walks out of the breakfast area in the hotel**

**N: yeahh uhm im gonna go chill with john and the rest of the guys *walks away***

**J: uhhh okay? Thanks for leaving me alone too? *pulls out his phone and calls someone***

**?: *picks up the phone* hey joey! **

**J: uhm hi Ashley and please don't call me that. *scrunches his face up in disgust***

**A: oh sorry joey- I mean joe.**

**J: *rolls his eyes* yeah uhm so you wanna go out today?**

**A: yeah sure! Where do you wanna bring me?**

**J: *thinks: wtf did I get myself into?* uhm well I was thinking of going to Disneyland since we're in cali right now.**

**A: but I don't like Disneyland. Its too tiring and there's a bunch of annoying kids there.**

**J: it's Disneyland Ashley. What do you expect? *thinks: dumbass***

**A: can we go somewhere else?**

**J: well if we're gonna make the press and paparazzi believe we're together we should go. There'll be tons of people there.**

**A: well I don't wanna together. Maybe some other time. My friends came to visit me today and there coming soon so I'll just stay in my hotel room.**

**J: okay well suit yourself *thinks: oh thank goodness***

**Joe hangs up the phone and since he still wants to go to Disneyland he decides to call someone else to see if they could.**

**?: *picks up the phone* yellow. **

**J: hey dems. *chuckles***

**D: *giggles* hey joe. Whats up?**

**J: not much but since its our day off I was wondering if you wanted to go to Disneyland with me.**

**D: oh cool. Yeah sure but why didn't you ask Ashley?**

**J: oh she said something about annoying kids and how its tiring and she wants to spend the day with her friends.**

**D: *mumbles: of course***

**J: what'd you say?**

**D: oh nothing. But I would love to go to disney. When do you wanna leave?**

**J: like now ?**

**D: yeah sure. Where are you?**

**J: downstairs. In the lobby.**

**D: okay I'll be there in a minute! *hangs up the phone and grabs her purse and cell phone and closes her hotel room door***

**A few minutes later:**

**D: hey joe. *hugs him***

**J: hey demi *hugs back and then leads them to his car***

**They climb in the car and head to Disneyland. Once they are at disney….**

**D: cmon joe lets go! Lets go! *runs toward a roller coaster***

**J: *smiles and runs after her* *thinks: now that's the kinda girl I want. The girl who loves to have fun and doesn't care what people think about her.***

**They go on a bunch of rides and then get in line for Splash Mountain. *A/N: I think that's what its called. Idk I havent been there for two years. All I know is I was scared to death. Heights is not my thing lmao***

**The waiting time for the ride is 1 hour.**

**J: cmon demi. Lets go on a different one and come back later. **

**D: no. lets just wait. If we come back later, there might be an even longer line.**

**J: *shakes his head and chuckles* alrighty. **

**A peaceful silence comes across them but then demi breaks it.**

**D: so how are you and Ashley?**

**J: *looks at her raising his eyebrows* good I guess.**

**D: you guess? Aren't you guys like together?**

**J: *laughs* heck no! well not really at least. it's just a thing to get her ex jealous and well me too. Kind of. **

**D: who?**

**J: *thinks: uhhhh shit.* oh uhm no one you know.**

**D: *raises her eyebrows* okay?**

**Joes phone rings and he excuses himself seeing who the call is from. The line is still really long so joe didn't have to worry.**

**J: hello?**

**A: where are you?**

**J: Disneyland. Duh! **

**A: oh well okay. that's all I wanted to know.**

**J: okay. *thinks for a second* wait!**

**A: what? **

**J: can we like quote on quote break up?**

**A: like now?**

**J: yeah I mean *comes up with something* your ex totally wants you back anyways**

**A: really? *eyes light up***

**J: uhhh yeah sure? **

**A: omg okay. WE NEVER EVER HAPPENED KAY? KAY! BYE! **

**J: *hangs up* thank goodness. *walks back to demi***

**D: hey, who was that?**

**J: Ashley. *smiles* **

**D: oh are you guys together now cuz you seem happy. **

**J: no. actually we *puts his fingers up in quotes* broke up.**

**D: *her eyes lit up* oh really?**

**J: yeah. She was getting on my nerves.**

**D: hmmm. **

**J: what?**

**D: oh nothing.**

**There is a silence between them and joe starts to think that he should really make his move before its really too late. Losing demi once was bad enough. He didn't think he could losing her again to a guy who would probably be so much better than her.**

**J: hey uhh dems. Can I ask you something? **

**D: yeah sure go ahead!**

**Person: alright step right up. Watch your step and enjoy the ride!**

**D: actually hold that thought. Lets go on this ride first! **

**J: *sighs* alright lets go.**

**After the ride: **

**D: *laughs* that was so much fun!**

**J: *laughs* I know! *smiles* you want something to eat?**

**D: yeah sure.**

**They walk over to some little pizza place and while they are waiting for the order, demi tells joe to tell her what he wanted to say before.**

**J: oh uhh well I wanted to uhh tell you….**

**D: what? *concerned***

**J: I uhm *puts his head down* I love you. **

**D: what?**

**J: *says it a little louder* I love you**

**D: *lifts his head up* Joe I cant hear you when your mumbling. What'd you say?**

**J: *lifts his head up but his eyes are looking down at the table* I still love you.**

**D: I know. **

**J: *raises his eyebrow***

**D: I heard you the first time. I just wanted you to say again…. And again. *smiles***

**Awkward Silence…**

**D: I love you too.**

**J: *wide eyed* what? **

**D: I love you too. *smiles***

**J: *smiles* really? After everything?**

**D: of course. I just wanna know though…..**

**J: yeah?**

**D: why'd you break up with me even if you still loved me?**

**J: I- *sighs* I- was scared. Scared to death that if we went on being together we might end up fighting over something stupid and never see each other again. I'd rather have you as just a friend than not having you in my life at all.**

**D: but what if we ended up together forever? Wouldn't it be a shame that we never tried just because we were scared?**

**J: true. **

**D: but my answer is yes.**

**J: to what? *confused***

**D: to being your girlfriend again.**

**J: I didn't even ask you.**

**D: yet. I'm not stupid joe. I know you better than I know myself. **

**J: well I didn't properly ask you. *pouts***

**D: *laughs* okay then ask me?**

**J: Demetria Devonne Lovato I'm the most stupidest person for letting you go but I still love you and I was wondering if you'll be my girlfriend again?**

**D: *laughs* yes! And that was the most sweetest and cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say!**

**J: *flirts* the things you do to me. *winks* (author's note: gosh im getting dirty thoughts xD)**

**D: *giggles***

**Demi leans in and kisses Joe. They both feel sparks. Suddenly, a flash come out of nowhere.**

**J: ughhh**

**D: ignore them**

**J: are we gonna tell everyone this time?**

**D: yeah might as well or they'll say we're lying or something.**

**J: *shrugs* okay **

**They both lean back in as flashes are still going off. They were recognized by the papz but they didn't care because they were in this together and nothing would ever split them apart again. **

**THE END! **

**Author's Note: well I was bored and the internet wasn't working so I typed this up. Got one more idea to go and I have a few brewing in my mind already. Did you hear about Demi? Well of course you did. Its EVERYWHERE -_- I hope she gets better though. anyways, this oneshot was pretty fictional but yeah I liked my other ones better. Leave a review and read the other oneshots if you havent? Please! Thanks so much! **


End file.
